<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuliainen by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988241">Tuliainen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, PTP, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hän oli ollut liian onnellinen. Hän oli saanut ansionsa mukaan.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>FanFic100-haasteeseen: 32. Auringonlasku</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuliainen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu vuonna 2008 viikkoraapalehaasteeseen. Aiheena 'Pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen'.</p><p>Tasan 100 sanaa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus istui vaunuihin, kuomun varjoon, ja vilkaisi vielä Tylypahkan korkeita torneja. Hän väisti portista ulos tulevien oppilaiden uteliaita katseita, jotka viistivät liikkeelle lähteviä, kuomullisia vaunuja. Upottava selkänoja antoi periksi ja piilotti Remuksen tunkeilijoiden tuijotukselta.</p><p>Olo oli haikea, mutta silti tyyni. Ja vaikka Severuksen tempaus kävi katkeroittamaan lähtöä, ei Remus ollut todella uskonutkaan voivansa pysyä <i>sellaisessa</i> virassa pitkään. Hän oli ollut liian onnellinen. Hän oli saanut ansionsa mukaan.</p><p>Hän ei unohtaisi tätä vuotta.</p><p>Harry oli antanut hänelle Siriuksen. Väärinymmärretyn, väärin syytetyn, parjatun Anturajalan. Harry, joka oli sekoitus äitinsä lempeyttä, isänsä päättäväisyyttä ja omaa, harrymaista horjumattomuuttaan.</p><p>Ja tuohon yhdistelmään Remus oli rakastunut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>